


A New Adventure

by fairygyeom



Series: The Three Little Kings [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Brothers, Cute Kids, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: The kids are going to a daycare centre.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been a while! I’ve been keeping this on my drafts for so long. It’s supposed to be a longer one-shot, but I guess this is fine on its own.

Our cuties are now eligible to start going to school, which translates to 'their hyungs are starting college so the kids would be left at a daycare centre until the hyungs' dismissal time from school”. Jaebeom is taking film making; Mark is taking game development; Jinyoung is taking performance arts.

The kids are five now so they won’t be staying at a room where toddlers just sleep and play. They will be learning the basics: reading, writing, counting. Of course, writing practice is very much needed for Yugyeom’s case, counting for Bambam, and reading for Youngjae. So they come to the school/daycare centre as early as they can, excited to spend the whole day with their friends.

As if they’re not doing enough of that already, Jinyoung complains internally.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom are first to arrive because Jinyoung doesn’t want to be late in his own class and dropping Yugyeom takes up a lot of time already. But really, who’s the one who doesn’t let the kid walk two steps without giving an advice/instruction?

“Yugyeom, don’t do whatever Bambam tells you to do.”

“Yugyeom, watch out for Youngjae. Don’t let him get hurt.”

“Yugyeom, make sure to finish your food or I’m going to make you sleep at the centre.”

“Yugyeom–”

“SHUT UP, JINYOUNG. YOU’RE NOT MOM."

Yugyeom receives a smack on the head. “Don’t yell at your teacher. Don’t do anything that will embarrass me!”

“They don’t even know you–”

“Not YET. Tell me quickly if there’s a PTA meeting. I aim to be the pres–”

Yugyeom snatches his lunchbox and quickly walks away with his Pororo backpack.

“I’ll pick you up later. Don’t try to go home alone!” Jinyoung calls out.

It’s a relief Yugyeom is first to arrive. It would be embarrassing for the other kids to saw his nagging hyung.

"Try to kiss everyone so you’d get to their good side!”

“GO AWAY JINYOUNG!”

¤¤¤

Youngjae is a bit late. Well, he still arrived on time but not as early as his hyung planned.

And it’s his hyung’s fault anyway. Jaebeom made sure that Youngjae is all prepared. He cooked food enough for Youngjae to feed all of the kids at the daycare. He triple-checked Youngjae’s school supplies. He reminded Youngjae to just be the sunshine he is so he can make lots of friends, unlike Jaebeom who plays by himself when he was little.

And above all, do NOT let any of the kids kiss you. No matter how cute or nice the girl or boy is, Youngjae must not let them lay their mouths on his skin.

And he can bring Coco, like what Jaebeom asked the teacher when he admitted Youngjae, but Youngjae must receive a star mark from the teacher or else Coco is to be left at a pet care. So Youngjae is determined to get good marks.

Jaebeom triple ties Youngjae’s shoe laces so he won’t fall. He also made Youngjae wear a very cute otter printed yellow shirt. He wants Youngjae’s classmates to have a good first impression. And you won’t see Jaebeom shed a tear when Youngjae waves goodbye and enters the room while skipping.

No, there’s just something in Jaebeom’s eyes. He isn’t thinking that his baby is all grown up and going to school.

“Jaebeom is crying!” Bambam, and Mark, comes in time to ridicule him. Well, it’s just Bambam teasing, of course, since his hyung is on his usual ‘I don’t care about your existence’ mode.

Mark and Jaebeom make small talk about college and find out they're going to the same uni. Bambam slowly walks away since his hyung has forgotten about him already.

“Yah, Bambam, I’m picking you up later, okay? Wait for me.”

Bambam doesn’t want to sound like a baby so he just nods. But really, he’s happy his hyung cares for him now, even just a little bit.

¤¤¤

Everyone is gathered in the room. Bambam and Youngjae are seatmates. because Yugyeom is with his girlfriend. Well, Bambam and Yugyeom are almost seatmates anyway, with their desks beside each other and just a bit of an aisle separating them.

Youngjae decides it’s the best time to put out his supplies and impress the other kids. “Hi! Would you like a crayon? What’s your favourite colour?”

The girl with glasses, sitting on the desk left of YoungBam’s, shyly mutters, “Yellow”.

“I LOVE YELLOW TOO!” And Youngjae gives her a yellow crayon.

“But what about you? You also like yellow.”

“I have yellow colour pencils! You can have the yelow crayon!”

The day ends with Youngjae only keeping only 39 of his 64 crayons. And the shy girl catching a bit of crush on him.

But that’s for another story.

The teacher, a middle-age stout woman, comes to greet the kids. They all go quiet for a second. The teacher explains that every Monday-Friday, the kids will come to the centre to learn things and play.

Coco keeps on barking, so the teacher picks her up and puts her on a pen at the back of the room. There’s a container of water and food and a ball so Coco can get distracted for a while.

But Youngjae doesn’t want to be apart from her, so, he asks if the teacher can let him sit the nearest to his dog. The teacher says no. Youngjae must learn to wait before playing with Coco. Youngjae begrudgingly agrees.

And so, to begin, they need to introduce themselves. Name and things they love.

“I’m Youngjae. I love Coco, my dog. I love colouring. And singing. Oh, and my brother, Jaebeom-hyung, and all of my friends. I love food too. But I don’t eat cucumbers and melons. Oh, I have so many food! I’ll give everyone food later! I love friends!”

“I’m Bambam. I’m a king. I’m planning to adopt more cats because Jaebeom already has more than I do. It’s a hard battle. Oh, I also like riding bikes. I’m the fastest among as three.” Cause Yugyeom lets him go first, but okay. “I like drawing. I draw things then Youngjae-hyung colours them.”

“What a great team!” the teacher says with a smile. The kids are adorable.

“I’m Team Member #3!” Yugyeom raises a hand. “I’m Yugyeom. I love everything.”

“Even Jinyoung-hyung?” Bambam reminds him.

“Except that. Don’t trust him. He will kill you,” Yugyeom replies gravely.

The teacher hopes he’s just kidding.


End file.
